


Amongst Stars

by Adzeisval



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cuddling, Fluff, Gen, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Kissing, M/M, but a happy ending, it's gonna get dark, some are angsty, some parts are fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-09-26 17:17:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20393317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adzeisval/pseuds/Adzeisval
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley are getting closer and figuring things out post non-pocalypse, but when Madame Tracy's friend is kidnapped by Hastur and Michael it appears Heaven and Hell aren't going to wait long to come after them. Aziraphale has been having nightmares of losing Crowley, but are they truly just nightmares? And what lengths will the both go to to save the other?





	1. The First Nightmare

“Crowley!”

Aziraphale sat bolt upright on the couch, knocking over several books and a half empty cup of cocoa as he swung his legs to the floor desperately looking around. He ran his hand through his hair panting hard and trying to make sense of what was going on. 

Nothing seemed wrong. He was in the shop, on his couch, it was the middle of the night and…

He’d been dreaming. Aziraphale let out a long sigh. He had only recently started sleeping he hadn’t really seen the point before, but on the night they’d got back from stopping Armageddon he’d fallen into Crowley’s bed and slept. Aziraphale had to admit it was rather enjoyable and had been sleeping now and then. It had been pleasant up up until this night. 

“A nightmare,” Aziraphale said, “It was only a nightmare.” 

It lingered with him though, he was still foggy headed and his heart wouldn’t slow, bits of the dream kept popping in his head, even as he cleaned the spilt cocoa and picked up the books. He knew, logically, that Crowley was fine and that he’d be over in the morning for breakfast as agreed but still, maybe he didn’t know for certain. Before he realized what he was doing he was standing outside Crowley’s flat ready to ring the doorbell. 

“Oh what am I doing,” Aziraphale scoffed. He was just about to turn and leave when the door opened. 

“Angel? What’s wrong?” Crowley looked around and behind Aziraphale, then looked the Angel over.

“I...oh Crowley I’m sorry to bother you at this hour. I’m just being stupid,” Aziraphale couldn’t look Crowley in the face and couldn’t leave his hands alone. 

“Come in angel, something is wrong. ‘S alright anyway I wasn’t sleeping.” 

“I’m sorry dear, It’s just...I had a nightmare and I was worried about you. I can’t get it out of my mind.” 

Crowley led him to the bedroom, which was a little suggestive maybe but was really the most comfortable place in the whole flat. And Aziraphale had slept in the bed before with Crowley in it. Not that anything had happened that night; they were both far to exhausted. Aziraphale sat on the edge of the bed as Crowley left quickly bringing black two glasses of wine. 

“First nightmare?” Crowley asked. 

“Yes, I...do you get them too?”

“On occasion,” he shrugged.

“Oh I was just getting to like sleeping too,” Aziraphale said, pouting slightly. 

“Still worth it I think,” Crowley said, “Like bad crepes, unfortunate, but I don’t think that would put you off them.” 

Aziraphale chuckled, “I suppose.” His face fell a little as the nightmare crept back into his mind.

“Must have been one heaven of a nightmare,” Crowley said, “And it involved me?”

Aziraphale drank half his glass of wine in two gulps waiting for a few moments before finishing it off.

“Aziraphale…”

“Oh it was horrible Crowley, it felt so real. You were kidnapped, I came to save you but they caught me and they forced me to watch as they killed you.” 

“I’m right here angel, they didn’t get me. You haven’t lost me.” 

“I know dear. I...think it might help if I tell you the whole thing.” 

Crowley nodded, “Might do. Whatever you need, angel. I’ll get a little more wine first.” 

Aziraphale took another few sips of wine and looked at Crowley. He didn’t look angry or annoyed at him and looked quite concerned over the whole thing which made him feel better about coming over. He sighed and got started. 

_

Aziraphale had just finished making a cup of tea and was planning on spending the rest of the rest of the afternoon reading when his phone vibrated. It had taken Crowley ages to convince him to get the cell phone but he had finally done it and it was Crowley who had texted him. 

They’d had lunch earlier in the day and then Crowley was going to see a movie, Aziraphale picked up the phone wondering if the movie was over or if Crowley had left early. 

Aziraphale gasped nearly dropping the phone. 

The text simply gave an address but below the text was a picture. 

“No, no, no,” Aziraphale’s hand holding the phone was shaking as he stared unbelievingly at the picture. 

Sandalphon and Michael were holding a bound and gagged Crowley forced down on his knees, looking like he was in pain. Aziraphale had an inkling as to why and when he looked up the address it was as he feared.

A church.

Aziraphale got to the church as fast as he could without even thinking really of what he was going to do when he got there. It was only at the door that he thought it might be a trap. Then there was a cry of pain from within the church and Aziraphale rushed in. 

Something connected with the back of his head and he went down.

Aziraphale wasn’t out long brought back to consciousness by the sound of Crowley crying in pain. Aziraphale was tied and...something else. Frozen. Invisible. There was angelic power all around him. Another cry of pain drew his attention to Crowley. 

He was bound to the floor of the church, stripped down to his underwear to increase the amount of bare skin touching the consecrated ground. Aziraphale could see how red Crowley’s skin was around the edges where it was touching. He was covered in sweat, breathing harshly, eyes unfocused. 

“Aziraphale isn’t coming to save you demon, you see, you are not as important to him as you think,” Michael said. 

“No, I’m here Crowley, I’m here!” Aziraphale could speak but no one seemed to be able to hear him. 

Crowley didn’t answer Michael just rolled his eyes and scoffed. Michael put their foot on Crowley’s chest pushing him harder to the floor. Crowley let out a hoarse scream and shut his eyes tight. 

“Stop!” Aziraphale called out, “Please stop hurting him!”

“I think we’re about done here,” Michael said, “We’re not going to get Aziraphale here, we’ll have to go after him another way. The demon is useless.” 

For the first time Crowley looked frightened, “Leave him...alone.” 

“He doesn’t care for you, what do you care for him, demon? Get the holy water Sandalphon.”

“No no, oh please no, please, I beg you don’t do this!” Aziraphale struggled as hard as he could against the power that was holding him. If he could at least get to Crowley, to let him know he was not alone. 

“You see I don’t think you’re as immune to this as you think,” Michael said kneeling next to Crowley. Sandalphon forced Crowley’s mouth open. Crowley’s hands were clenched in fists, his breathing panicked, tears escaping from behind his tightly shut eyes. 

Michael took the vial of holy water and poured in down Crowley’s throat. Aziraphale wanted nothing more than to close his eyes, he didn’t want to see but he could not look away. Crowley writhed against his restraints as he let out a strangled, gurgling scream. Aziraphale watched, helpless, as Crowley disintegrated into nothingness. 

Aziraphale screamed. 

__

Back in Crowley’s flat Aziraphale wiped the tears from his eyes still feeling a little foolish for the whole display. They had shifted during the story; they were sitting shoulder to shoulder backs against the headboard. Sometime during the story they had laced their hands together. 

Crowley set his nearly empty wine glass on the bedside table and handed Aziraphale a tissue. 

“Thank you my dear,” Aziraphale said. 

“I’m sorry you had a bad night angel, I’m glad you came over,” Crowley said. 

“I still can’t shake it, especially the...oh the scream when the holy water...started...the last feeling I had before I woke, and what I couldn’t let go was how utterly shattered I would be to lose you. And more than that, it would break my heart beyond repair to lose you before I told you how much I love you.” 

Crowley’s hand jerked slightly and he gasped. Aziraphale turned to face him. With his free hand he touched the side of Crowley’s face. He hadn’t been wearing his glasses and he was staring unblinkingly at Aziraphale. 

“I love you Crowley,” Aziraphale said. After so many years of leaving it unsaid, implied, underneath layers and layers of ritual it seemed he had quite shocked Crowley with the sudden admission. 

“Ngt, uh. Mmm. Oh angel, I love you too.” 

“I know dear, oh I hope you knew too. It’s just...it was dangerous. I was always so afraid of hell finding out and killing you or heaven finding out and taking me from you. Or now I suppose they would kill me. I really do hope…” 

“Oh I knew angel, I know. It’s...it’s really nice to hear it though. To be able to say it out loud after all this time. I know we couldn’t be so open before. I was hoping we’d work toward this.”

“Me too,” Aziraphale said, “I know we must still be careful, but I love you and I don’t want to hide it anymore.” 

“Neither do I,” Crowley said taking Aziraphale’s hand and kissing it gently, “Angel. If something were to happen. Something like your dream I would be thinking about our love. Of you. There might be fear or pain but your love is greater than all of that.” 

Aziraphale let out a fond little giggle and Crowley smiled.

“Thank you dear, for listening to my silly nightmare. I’m glad I came over.” 

“I’m glad too. I’m here for you angel.” 

“And you always have been.” 

“Except for when the bookshop burned…” 

“Nothing to be done about that, it was my foolishness and nothing more.” 

“I thought I’d gotten you killed,” Crowley said.

“Oh, oh no…” 

“Hastur and Ligur came for me, I managed to thwart them but when I got to the shop and you were gone, not a trace of you left, I thought they’d destroyed you. I was so...lost and scared. I am so glad they didn’t get you. That we both made it out of the swap.”

“We’re both here,” Aziraphale said, “and that’s what matters.” 

“So what now angel? Care for a late night snack or…?”

“I thought we might lay here a while, together, closer.” 

“You want to cuddle angel?” Crowley said with a smile that said to Aziraphale that Crowley would like that very much.

Aziraphale felt a slight blush, “Yes dear.” 

They both got out of bed, just to pull the covers back and miracle more comfortable clothes, then they climbed into the bed. Crowley let Aziraphale come to him; and Aziraphale snuggled against Crowley’s chest. It felt so natural and comfortable and loving Aziraphale felt all the angst of the earlier evening fading away.

“I like this,” he said. 

“I do too angel, I do too.” 

Aziraphale sighed contentedly and snuggled as close as he could to Crowley. He had thought of doing it for a long time, but had always pushed it away. He’d had to of course but now he didn’t care. They were out, as it were, to Heaven and Hell. And he remained Angelic. He was not falling, not yet and he didn’t think he would. 

He didn’t want to question it too much but, perhaps if this wasn’t exactly a part of the Ineffable Plan then maybe at least it wasn’t against it. 

Crowley shifted slightly bringing a hand to cup behind Aziraphale’s head and kissing him on the forehead, running his fingers through Aziraphale’s hair. Aziraphale felt Crowley’s heart pick up speed, whether from nerves or excitement he couldn’t tell.

Aziraphale could think of quite a few things their human bodies were capable of that he would like to try with Crowley, and guessed the demon felt the same. There were things they could do with their true forms as well. Aziraphale’s own heart picked up speed at the thought of it. He pulled away from Crowley looking up into his face, his lips.

“I would very much like to kiss you Crowley,” he said, wondering for a moment if it was a strange thing to say. But Crowley grinned and brought his lips almost to Aziraphale’s. 

“I would like that,” he whispered. 

Aziraphale grabbed the back of Crowley’s head and pulled him in. Crowley let out an encouraging moan as their lips met. They explored each other, finally pulling away both of them panting hard for air. 

Crowley ran his hand down Aziraphale’s cheek, “That was lovely angel. I hope I wasn’t too bad?”

“It was heavenly,” Aziraphale said.

“Angel....,” Crowley started then they both laughed. He pulled Aziraphale into another kiss. 

They oscillated between snuggling and kissing for the rest of the night. Several times Aziraphale thought Crowley might be asleep. 

Aziraphale shifted and stretched slightly noticing that the sun was coming up. He snuggled back up to Crowley. Aziraphale’s stomach choose that moment to let out a loud growling rumble. Crowley chuckled. 

“Bit peckish angel?”

“It would seem that way,” he said. 

“How about some breakfast then,” Crowley said, “My treat.” 

“You know I can’t resist that. Though I think for dessert I would prefer you my dear.” 

Crowley groaned, “As long as you don’t compare me to food.” 

“Oh but I could. I really could you know. You do have a spicy fragrance to you, and a delicious…” He didn’t get to finish the thought as Crowley’s pillow smacked him in the face.

“Oh enough,” Crowley said and Aziraphale giggled. 

“Alright then, breakfast,” Aziraphale said.


	2. Stardust

Crowley had to pinch himself several times on the way to and during breakfast to make sure that he wasn’t dreaming. It felt like a dream. Aziraphale coming to him, falling into his arms, kissing him. It was perfect and too much at the same time. 

Now he was sitting with Aziraphale watching him eat which was always a pleasure; the unadulterated joy on the angel’s face was beautiful, Aziraphale was always beautiful but when he was happy Crowley swore he could feel the joy radiating off the angel. 

And hearing Aziraphale say that he loved Crowley, oh he had been dreaming of that for ages, hoping for it. He had been in love with Aziraphale for so long, but had nearly given up that Aziraphale would admit his feelings. After stopping Armageddon he hoped for it, but he knew not to rush Aziraphale. He knew it would take time for the angel to realize that while they still had to be careful about heaven and hell; they needn’t hide their relationship anymore. 

Crowley was fairly certain that God was not against their relationship. Or at least that it didn’t go against Their plans. As much as he loved Aziraphale he would never forgive himself if the angel fell for it. He didn’t want Aziraphale to fall from God’s grace; being an angel meant something to Aziraphale, faith in God and the Ineffable plan still meant something to Aziraphale. Crowley wasn’t sure what it all meant to him now. 

But there were other things to think about.

Namely what he assumed Aziraphale might like to do that afternoon. In the six thousand years he had been on Earth Crowley had never made love to anyone. Oh he had performed various sexual acts out of curiousity or to aid a temptation, but he had never done so with a partner he cared for. Never really had a craving for sex though it was enjoyable when it happened. He had no idea what Aziraphale’s experience was though he certainly seemed to know what he was doing with kissing. 

“You seem nervous my dear,” Aziraphale said and Crowley realized he’d been staring just a little too hard. 

“I, er, well…”

“Does this have to do with...dessert?”

Crowley felt his face go red in an instant, “Might.” 

“We don’t have to jump right into things, we can talk about what each of us might like. We have time.”

“Course.” And there was the main problem, Crowley wasn’t sure what he might like to do or what he might really like.

“Shall we head to the bookshop or your flat? We don’t have to actually do anything but if we do I’d like you to be comfortable.” 

“Oh angel, six thousand years of me going too fast and now I’m the one slowing down,” Crowley said, “The bookshop I think.” 

They weren’t far from the bookshop and they were there before Crowley knew it. Aziraphale plopped down on his couch and Crowley sat next to him.

“My dear there is no need to be nervous. You are safe with me, loved. We don’t have to do anything and if we start something and you don’t like it we can stop.” 

Crowley swallowed hard, “I know. I just don’t want to disappoint you. I don’t have much experience. Don’t know if I’ll be any good.” 

“It takes practice dear and everyone is different. I’m of the opinion that lovemaking should be fun,” Aziraphale said. 

“Right. I, ngk, can we...I don’t really know what I want,” Crowley said, “What do you want angel?”

“I would like to kiss you again, maybe undress a bit?”

Crowley nodded. If Aziraphale knew what he wanted then he could take the lead and Crowley would follow. Maybe with enough instruction from the angel he could not make an embarrassment of himself. 

Once they got going, once Aziraphale’s lips met his, Crowley let his mind drift away a bit and concentrated on what felt good and the soft demands Aziraphale was making. Crowley lost all track of time and barely noticed when Aziraphale miracled the couch big enough for both to lay on. 

When they were both spent Crowley looked Aziraphale flushed face for signs of approval. Or disapproval. 

Aziraphale moaned, “Oh Crowley that was lovely my dear. You were so good to me. Did you enjoy yourself. It certainly sounded like you did.” 

“I did angel,” he said. Aziraphale’s features were soft and pleased; it reminded Crowley of the face he made while eating crepes. Which was good, he supposed, that Aziraphale liked sex with him as much as crepes. 

They stayed in bed for a while, Crowley napped for a bit, and then decided the afternoon called for wine and music. 

“I was thinking...about the future. Our future. I was wondering if we might get a place of our own. It’s not that I don’t like your flat, and I know you like it here but...wouldn’t it be nice to just have a place to be together?” Aziraphale asked.

“You know I think I’d like that angel,” Crowley said. It would be nice to not have to run back to his place to take care of his plants, or to have Aziraphale have to go to the bookshop for something. “Would you keep the bookshop?”

“I think so, though some volumes will undoubtedly follow me.” 

“More than a few I think.”

“And we could have a garden for you my dear. I know our...styles are quite different but we could have our own areas…” 

Crowley pulled Aziraphale down for a quick kiss, “I’m already convinced angel.” 

“I am glad of it. This is all a bit overwhelming. I never really thought this would happen. I don’t even really know what to do now without orders.” 

Crowley sat up and wrapped his arm around Aziraphale’s shoulder, “You can still do good deeds, help people.” 

“And what will you do?”

“The same I imagine,” Crowley said. Aziraphale frowned. “Oh come on angel, you know humans are better at my job than I ever was. I might just feel like...taking down phones or putting a tree across a road every once in a while. Stuff like that.” 

“If you must,” Aziraphale said. But Crowley knew by the tone that there was no real concern there, he was just making a bit of a fuss because that’s what Aziraphale did. Crowley had always found it attractive for some damn reason. 

Crowley stayed at the shop the rest of the evening and decided to spend the night there as well. His plants would be fine and really they wouldn’t dare do anything to displease him. It did make a lot of sense to get a place where they could both be and not have to worry about anything else. 

It was such a good feeling to fall into the same bed as Aziraphale that night. They snuggled against each other under the covers and spoke in hushed whispers of admiration and declarations of love. 

Crowley wasn’t sure who fell asleep first. He woke in the middle of the night back to back with Aziraphale and turned to wrap his arm around him and fell back asleep. Some time later he woke to Aziraphale moaning in his sleep. 

“Angel? Aziraphale wake up,” Crowley shook him gently and Aziraphale woke with a start. “Easy, easy. You were dreaming.” 

“Oh Crowley,” Aziraphale snuggled against his chest. 

“Nightmare again?”

“Mmm Hmm,” Aziraphale mumbled and drew a shaky breath. 

“It’s alright angel, you’re awake now and I’m here. We’re safe,” he said. 

“This one was much worse.” 

“It was just a dream, I’m right here and I’m fine. You’re safe Aziraphale.”

“Maybe I just shouldn’t sleep,” Aziraphale muttered. 

“You don’t have to, you can stay in bed and read, cuddle with me a bit if we’re in the mood. You don’t have to sleep on my account.”

Aziraphale sighed and pouted, “I don’t know maybe. It’s just so easy to fall asleep when you do.”

“If there is anything I can do to help angel, I’m always here,” Crowley said. Aziraphale smiled and snuggled against him. Crowley didn’t really know what he could do to help Aziraphale, he usually just drank more or slept less. 

“Do you have nightmares dear,” Aziraphale asked. 

“Had a few. Most involve you rejecting me. Telling me you hate me and listing the reasons why. Laughing when I open my heart to you.” 

“That is more nightmarish than hell?”

“Yes. Not that hell is...enjoyable, but…”

Aziraphale kissed him gently on the lips running his fingers through Crowley’s hair, “I’m sorry if I ever gave you reason to think that.” 

“No,” he said, “Do you want to find a book to read? Go out for a walk, movie perhaps I’m sure we can find something we’d both like.” 

“I think I’ll try to read a bit,” Aziraphale said. Aziraphale miracled a book and started to read outloud. Crowley snuggled against him and listened to Aziraphale read. It was nice to listen to Aziraphale and to hear his voice grow steadier as he read. 

Aziraphale was still reading, though no longer outloud, when Crowley woke in the morning.

They went to breakfast in the morning and then for a walk and Aziraphale seemed like the dream was behind him. Crowley was looking around the entire time they walked more out of habit than anything else. He was sure Heaven or Hell would come after them eventually but he didn’t think it would happen soon. Or he hoped, but he wasn’t going to let something sneak up on them both. 

They had just gotten back to the bookshop and were talking about how they were going to go about getting a house; how much to miracle and how much to do like humans did when there was a knock at the locked door.

“Go away,” Crowley said, not quite loud enough to be heard and Aziraphale went to peak out. 

“Oh,” he said opening the door, “Madame Tracy what a surprise. To what do we owe the pleasure?” 

“It’s just Tracy now, I dropped the Madame Mr. Fell, Mr Crowley.” 

Madame...plain Tracy seemed very much unsure about being there and pondering over something. She wanted their help with something that much Crowley could make out. 

“I know...you and him aren’t human and maybe I shouldn’t even bother you with this but a good friend of mine went missing.” 

“Oh dear I’m so sorry, come sit down I’ll make some tea,” Aziraphale said. Crowley rolled his eyes but there was no real malice in it; it was really just habit to tease. 

Aziraphale sat down next to Tracy as she sipped her tea, Crowley lounging nearby, “I’m not sure how much we can help my dear, we’re…”

“Not all powerful, wouldn’t another human be able to help?” Crowley asked. 

“Of course but, something odd, I went to Mary’s like I do every Saturday for tea and she wasn’t there. Noticed an odd smell. Like bad eggs and I recognized it,” she glanced toward Crowley and then away quickly. 

Crowley caught the gaze then sat up straighter, “Did you notice anything else odd?”

“Well, it smelled a little like, rot as well, like…” 

“Shit?” Crowley asked and Tracy nodded.

“Demon?” Aziraphale asked. 

“Hastur by the sound of it,” Crowley said, “Or smell.” Crowley wondered for a moment if they were being paranoid; if they were both so certain that Heaven and Hell weren’t done with them that they were looking for danger in completely mundane situations. 

“Possession?”

“He wouldn’t have to, and that’s not his style, what did your friend do for a living?”

“She read fortunes,” Tracy shrugged, “Worked with stones, crystals. A nobody like me.” 

Aziraphale frowned. Crowley didn’t think it made much sense at all but now that the idea was in his mind he found it hard to get rid of, looking at Aziraphale he could tell the angel felt much the same. 

“Can you take us to her flat?” Crowley asked, “See if we notice anything?”

Tracy nodded, “I can.” 

“That might be helpful indeed,” Aziraphale said.

Tracy had taken the bus to get to the bookshop so they all piled into the Bentley to go back to her friend’s flat.

“Please drive carefully,” Aziraphale whispered. 

“Don’t I always,” Crowley said with a wicked smile. Crowley thought for a moment about driving crazy, but he managed to get them to their destination without trouble or speeding. Well without much speeding. 

“Door was locked when I got here, I have a key,” Tracy said, “Nothing looks wrong but the smell and feel…” 

Crowley could smell it the instant they walked in. Aziraphale could too by the look on his face. 

“Hastur.” 

Looking around it was hard to tell why a demon would have wanted to take the woman. Demon’s had no need for human techniques of divination, neither did Angels. Which was something else Crowley noticed. Though the smell of Hastur was overpower there was another beneath it, something angelic. 

Aziraphale had wandered over to the bookshelf and was examining the contents. From what Crowley could see Tracy was right that nothing looked wrong. There was no break in either at the door or windows; nothing was ransacked or even knocked over. 

“Quite an interesting collection, meteorites?” Aziraphale questioned. 

“Yes, Mary studied astronomy in school, she collected meteorites, always said she had a sense of finding them.”

“Yet she reads fortunes with stones?” Crowley asked.

“She...got into some trouble with one of her professors, got pregnant, had to do what she could to make a living.” 

Crowley felt a shiver run through his entire being. He frowned. Meteorites. Bits of material from space falling to earth. They couldn’t be…

“Crowley?”

Crowley jerked and looked at Aziraphale and Tracy. He swallowed hard and took a deep breath.

“I might have an idea, but...I need to think a bit.”

“Right, shall we take Tracy home, give you space to think?”

Crowley nodded. Aziraphale talked a little more with Tracy on the way back to her flat about her friend and what she had been doing and what Shadwell had been up to. Crowley was silent through the entire ride back and all the way back to the bookshop as well. 

Back at the bookshop Crowley sat on the couch and tried to think of how to begin. Crowley was hit by a sudden curiosity. 

“Aziraphale?” 

“Yes dear?”

“Do I smell?”

Aziraphale frowned, “I...is that what you’ve been worked up about?”

“No, but do I angel?”

“I could ask you the same. Yes you have a certain scent but it is not bad. More wood smoke than sulfur, spicy, maybe a little like mushrooms?”

Crowley gave a little chuckle then sighed, “Oh angel I think we’re in trouble.” 

“What is it Crowley?”

“You know what angels smell like? Underneath the individual scnet there’s always a hit of...clean smell I don’t know how to explain it. It was in that apartment.” 

“You’re sure?”

“Yes. It was faint, wasn’t there the same time as Hastur.”

“What do you think is going on?”

“Bit of a long story, but we’re going to have to keep an eye out for angels and demons. I’ve never really told you much about my time as an angel did I?”

Aziraphale sat next to Crowley and waited for him to speak.. 

“I was a Starmaker. We worked in teams or alone depending on the project. We were given the material by the Almighty, and in Their light we would see what was to be built. It was...I loved it. I felt loved. I was always curious and questioning. There was a rumor, the Almighty made a certain stretch of stars that we weren’t allowed near, and the rumor was that the material there could destroy us. I don’t know where I heard it first, but I know Lucifer believed the rumor. There were questions when the Almighty made the world and Their plan with humans. I didn’t…I didn’t really mean to join Lucifer’s rebellion. I was just curious. I didn’t agree with everything the Almighty planned and I wanted to know more. But either way I was there when the rebellion began and I...I fell. There was nothing but pain for a long time. There was a certain camaraderie in hell that I never felt a part of. They cast me out too, to earth. To meddle with humans. Since the Fall I never felt wanted. Too good to be bad, to bad to be good.” 

Crowley fell silent.

“We’re both quite a bit more like humans than we’re meant to be,” Aziraphale said, “Or maybe this is what we’re meant to be. But more than that, you are very very much wanted Crowley. By me. I know that’s not much…” 

Crowley scooted close to Aziraphale taking his hand, “You are enough. Oh angel you are more than enough.” 

“I love you, Crowley.” 

“I love you too Aziraphale,” Crowley sighed, “Anyhow I’m worried that this substance is what they’re after.” 

“To kill us both because they think Hellfire and Holy Water won’t do a thing,” Aziraphale sighed, “That seems to be the only logical conclusion.” 

“Yup. I really, really don’t want that to be the case but I can’t think what else it could be.” 

“And do you really think the Almighty made something like that?” Aziraphale asked 

“Honestly don’t know angel. I wouldn’t put such things past Them but...I could have been a manipulation from Lucifer as well. Either way Hastur and an Angel are trying to find it so they can kill us.” 

“Oh dear,” Aziraphale said with a sigh. 

“Any idea which of your lot, your former lot sorry, would be in on it?”

Aziraphale frowned. Crowley didn’t remember enough of how any of the other angels smelled to guess who had been in the flat with Hastur. He had an idea of who it might be but he wasn’t sure. 

“Michael, I would bet on Michael. And if she was able to get him on board Sandalphon.” 

“Michael,” Crowley said with a sneer, “Of course. Willing to bring Holy Water to Hell to destroy me, ballsy. Michael makes sense. Now what are we going to do?”

“Oh I don’t know,” Aziraphale said. 

“They’re ahead of us,” Crowley said, “If we try to follow we’d be walking into a trap.” 

“I don’t want to just be sitting here one day and have them burst in,” Aziraphale said. 

“Neither do I.”

“And what of Tracy’s friend Mary? Once they get what they want, Hastur will kill her,” Aziraphale rubbed his forehead, “Or maybe Michael, I don’t know anymore.” 

“Point is she’ll be killed,” Crowley said. 

“I would rather that not happen, I don’t like it.” 

“Neither do I. What if...what if we set the trap instead?” 

“Hmm?”

“We set the trap. Big mouse trap. Angel demon trap.” 

“What?”

“We choose where they find us, go on vacation, and set up the situation to our advantage.” 

“Might work. It’s going to be difficult, if we were facing one or the other Holy Water or Hellfire would do but, oh I don’t know. And I couldn’t even imagine using Holy Water if you were around.” Aziraphale said with a shiver.

Crowley wrapped his arm around Aziraphale’s shoulder, “I’m here angel, you don’t have to worry about me and Holy Water.” 

“Can’t get it out of my mind.” 

Crowley laid his head on Aziraphale’s shoulder nuzzling his neck, “You must try angel. Apparently we have to worry about stardust instead.” 

“Oh, that’s not helpful at all my dear,” Aziraphale turned his head to kiss Crowley’s forehead, “And you are trying to distract me.” 

“‘S it working?”

“A little,” Aziraphale said gently guiding Crowley’s head up so they could kiss. 

“Mm, I love you Aziraphale,” Crowley said, “We’ll figure this out together.” 

“I love you too my dear,” Aziraphale said.

Crowley could tell that Aziraphale was worried; and to tell the truth so was he. He thought they would have a little more time before someone came after them. Apparently he was wrong.


	3. Minds and Visions

Aziraphale let out a deep sigh. He set his book down with a plop and shifted slightly. He couldn’t concentrate, partly because the book wasn’t a very good one and partly because of the loudly snoring demon in his lap. 

Aziraphale ran his hand through Crowley’s hair. He seemed to be in the mood to grow it out again. It was so nice to be able to see him so relaxed and comfortable. It was nice to finally be able to provide such comforts to Crowley. 

“Mmm feels good,” Crowley mumbled, still half asleep. Aziraphale snuggled down so he could kiss Crowley awake. He ended up snuggled against Crowley’s chest, listening to his steady heartbeat. Neither of them really needed heartbeats or breathing or any of the other functions they did, but after being on Earth so long it became a habit to more fully inhabit their corporations. It opened them up to experience more of this plane of existence; both the good and the bad.

It had been two days since Tracy had come to them looking for help; and neither of them had been able to come up with a decent plan of what to do. Every plan seemed to be a bad idea and neither wanted the other to be in danger. As much as Aziraphale would like to stay in bed with Crowley all day they needed to get something accomplished. 

He was about to start to truly nudge Crowley awake so they could get going when there was a frantic knocking at the door. He jumped out of bed pausing slightly at the door trying to sense anything angelic or demonic. 

Aziraphale opened the door to find Tracy, along with another woman. 

“Oh! Good day Tracy,” Aziraphale said and Crowley nodded from where he appeared beside him.

“This is Mary, the one I was telling you about,” Tracy said.

“A pleasure to meet you,” Aziraphale said, “Come in, we’ll have some tea.” Aziraphale could sense that something was wrong with the woman. There was a whole aura of confusion and her eyes didn’t really seem focused on anything in particular. 

Mary didn’t speak until Aziraphale handed her a cup of tea. Then recognition sparked something in her and she looked around. 

“I...I’m sorry. I don’t feel well, something happened and I can’t remember it,” she said. 

“Nothing at all dear?” Aziraphale asked. 

“No. Tracy said you might be able to help,” Mary said. 

“Hoping at least,” Tracy said. 

“I think I can manage something,” Aziraphale said. Aziraphale pondered what he was going to do. Having her go blank wouldn’t work; she wouldn’t be able to answer what she didn’t know. But he could delve a little into her mind if she were relaxed enough. So he had a motion over the tea forming something to put the woman in a relaxed sleep. It wasn’t long before it took affect and Mary slumped over on the couch. Aziraphale started to arrange her in a more comfortable position. 

“What did you do?” Tracy asked. 

“Just something to help her relax. I’m afraid her mind has been manipulated. I might be able to sense something but it will be easier with her asleep. It won’t hurt her, might feel tingly, but it will be easier to read if she isn’t awake and anxious,” Aziraphale explained. 

“Alright,” Tracy said. 

“Need me to do anything angel?” Crowley asked. 

“Just make sure we’re not interrupted. By anything,” Aziraphale said, “And keep an eye on her if it looks like something’s wrong give me a good hard shake.”

Crowley and Tracy sat in silence as Aziraphale began to work on Mary. He had to be careful, it could be dangerous work. In trying to probe her mind to figure out what happened he could trigger a multitude of injuries on her physical brain or make her memory and functioning problems even worse. As long as he went slow and was careful though Mary wouldn’t remember it at all.

Memory was a hard thing to navigate and Aziraphale really hadn’t done much investigation or memory manipulation on Earth. He searched for anything demonic or angelic and searched for previously manipulated information. 

The first thing he found gave him the source of the manipulation; Michael. He carefully worked where he felt Michael’s presence. He got flashes; Michael, Sandalphon, and Hastur. Maps not lingered on long enough to see anything. Pieces of stone in locations he couldn’t pinpoint.

Things seemed like they were started to coalesce in a picture he might be able to figure out; he was in ruins; some sort of castle or monastery, and he could see Michael. 

“Aziraphale,” Michael said. Suddenly he was being pulled further into the memory and he desperately tried to back off and get out of Mary’s mind. But he was stuck, he was lost and couldn’t find...couldn’t figure out what he needed to do to get out. To get back to Crowley.

“Crowley, help me,” he thought. Michael approached him with a smile on her face. This was planned then, he had fallen right into their trap. Of course they would know he would help Mary. He was trapped now, he couldn’t pull out of Mary’s mind and unless something was going wrong with Mary, Crowley wouldn’t know that he was in trouble and needed help. And now he was so stuck he couldn’t give any sort of signal any way. 

“Please Crowley, please help me,” he thought desperately knowing there was no way for Crowley to know what was going on. Because of him Crowley was now in danger too, Michael could be at the bookshop or could be in Mary and ready to possess him and he would hurt Crowley.

He fought desperately to get free from Michael’s control, to get out of Mary’s mind. To do something. He felt like his feet were encased in cement and that he was turning into stone, that if he were there any longer he would be forever frozen. 

Aziraphale couldn’t give up, he couldn’t leave Crowley alone to deal with whatever was going to happen. He couldn’t leave Crowley. 

There was a sudden, searing sort of pain and Aziraphale was ripped from Mary’s mind. The light hurt as he opened his eyes, he shut them tight and let out a moan of pain. He felt as if he’d been hit in the head and his whole body felt sore and his chest tight. 

“Aziraphale? You’re back, you’re alright. Stay with me angel.” 

Aziraphale didn’t want to move at all; his head was pounding and he thought passing out sounded preferable to the pain he felt all over. He became aware of a noise and realized he was whimpering with every exhale. 

“You’re safe Aziraphale, just take it easy. I’ve got you.” 

Aziraphale could hear the shaking in Crowley’s voice. He very much wanted to tell Crowley that it was fine, that he was well, but he wasn’t. He wasn’t at all. He tried to do something, anything but he sank further and further until he altogether lost consciousness. 

He didn’t know how long it took before the pain faded away enough for him to open his eyes and look around and to try to regain where he was and what had happened. He was on the couch his upper body being cradled by Crowley who had quite obviously been crying. 

“Crowley…”

“I’m here angel.” 

“What. What happened. Mary!”

“Easy Aziraphale. I’m sorry she passssed. I heard you. I don’t know how I knew you were in trouble. I tried to be careful. She had a stroke. I...I mmm made ssssure she didn’t ssssuffer. I’m, ngt, ’m sssssorry angel.” 

“Oh. Oh my dear boy I know you tried. Can you help me sit up?”

Crowley eased Aziraphale up, he felt a bit dizzy and sick as he did so, but Crowley was gentle and miracled a ridiculous amount of pillows to prop him up.

“Anything else angel?”

“Not for the moment. I’m sorry I scared you dear,” he said. 

“You sssscreamed, I had to to use my true form and I thought I’d hurt you,” Crowley said, “Did I hurt you?”

The pain and worry on Crowley’s face broke Aziraphale’s heart. He looked certain that he had hurt Aziraphale, looked like he was worried about being yelled at for it. Looked like he was worried that Aziraphale had almost died. 

“No. I don’t think so. You saved me. Michael, it was a trap, she was still in there, or some part of her or something. I don’t know if she was aiming to possess me or kill me but I don’t think it worked.” 

Aziraphale looked around the bookshop a bit a slight twinge of a headache as he did so, “Where is Mary, Tracy? How long was I out?”

“Two days,” Crowley said. 

Aziraphale mouth opened in shock. Two days? It felt like he had been out a mere few moments, “Oh, oh dear.”

“I tried angel. I had to pull you out and try to ssssave Mary. When she passed you were still...hurt. I...I teleported both the body and Tracy to Mary’s apartment. Told Tracy we’d pay for any funeral services. Then I stayed with you.” 

“Oh,” Aziraphale still felt very much out of it. His brain felt like mush and he felt like there was something wrong with his corporation, like it wasn’t real. He wiggled his fingers experimentally, blinked his eyes. It all felt right, but wrong at the same time. He felt like crying. Aziraphale closed his eyes and probed his own mind to see if he felt anything of Michael still there. He couldn’t but he wasn’t sure. 

“I need a favor Crowley,” he said. 

“Anything.” 

“I need you to go into my mind and see if there is anything odd there.” 

“Maybe anything. I don’t think it’s such a good idea. Not so soon.” 

“I need this, I need to know,” Aziraphale said.

Crowley sighed, “If you are sure. I don’t want to hurt you.” 

“I trust you Crowley.” 

“Alright, fine. Lay down in my lap again. Try to relax. If it hurtsss let me know.” 

“I will,” Aziraphale said and closed his eyes. He resisted a little bit when he first felt Crowley but there was a surge of love so strong he knew he was safe. It tingled slightly but it didn’t hurt. Aziraphale felt Crowley pulling out and at the moment he did they saw each other. 

Aziraphale had never seen Crowley’s true form. He sensed it often and had an idea of what he looked like but this was the first view. They were staring at each other.

“Aziraphale?”

“Crowley,” Aziraphale reached out for Crowley until the energy of their true forms touched. There was a slight sparking, a spreading heat, but then a pleasant feeling of being whole and surrounded by love. 

Aziraphale didn’t know how long it lasted but when he came back to his human corporation he felt much better. His head didn’t hurt and he felt normal and relaxed. He opened his eyes to look at Crowley. 

Crowley looked relaxed and happy as well and smiled when his eyes met Aziraphale’s. 

“You’re beautiful angel, feeling better?”

“Yes. And you are beautiful too my dear boy. Did you sense anything?”

Crowley nodded, “I did. A little bit of angelic presence. Sort of like a scar. It didn’t feel...alive, active. I don’t know.” 

“I suppose I’ll have to be careful. Oh that was much too close. I can’t believe I fell for that.” 

“I didn’t think of it either,” Crowley said. 

“We’re not doing too well on this are we,” Aziraphale sighed. 

“We thwarted Michael at least for the moment, and you’re still alive.” 

“I’m sorry I scared you Crowley, and thank you so much for being here for me. I love you.” 

“I love you too angel.”

Aziraphale didn’t know what they were going to do next or what Michael had been trying to do. For some reason they hadn’t been attacked in the two days he was out; even though anyone would know where to look for them at. Was it possible that Michael had been injured in the whole event? Or had they incapacitated him so they could be sure not to be observed or tracked for some time. He had a very bad feeling it was the latter and that they were now hopelessly behind. 

“I wish I knew what she was trying to do,” Aziraphale said, “Keep us busy or possess me. Or kill me,” Aziraphale said. 

“Don’t know,” Crowley sighed. 

“What are we going to do,” Aziraphale said quietly. 

They sat in silence for a long time until Aziraphale realized how hungry and thirsty he was. He didn’t feel like going out and managed to miracle some food and drink. It never quite tasted as good that way but Crowley didn’t seem in the mood to leave the couch anytime soon and he didn’t want to leave him alone. 

After that they ended up laying down in each other’s arms. It was then that Crowley finally completely broke down. It started with shaky breaths, then tears, then soft sobs. Aziraphale whispered affirmations to him, ran his hands in his hair and down his back as Crowley clung to him. 

“You are such a sweet, sweet being Crowley my dear, you feel so deeply. I love you.” 

“Love you,” Crowley managed. Eventually Crowley fell asleep, from a combination of emotion and exhaustion. Aziraphale didn’t know how safe it was for both of them to sleep but he couldn’t help but start to drift off. 

He started to dream almost instantly. He was in some sort of ruins. Looking around at the hills and mountains and the low grass he had a feeling he might be somewhere in Scotland. He could hear flowing water; a lake perhaps. He looked around the ruins trying to place where he was and found himself in a courtyard. There were few gnarled old trees, lots of broken stonework, and a strange glow. 

“Crowley!”

Crowley was lying beneath one of the trees, unmoving. Aziraphale knelt and touched Crowley. There was no life in his body, no sign of his true form. 

Dead. Crowley was gone. Aziraphale looked around again and saw flickering images of Michael and Sandalphon and...himself. He was looking at a grief stricken version of himself. Behind Sandalphon lifted a sword and drove it through vision Aziraphale’s chest. Aziraphale felt the sting, watched his body drop.

There was something about the whole thing that seemed real, very very real. He watched himself die wondering why he was seeing this. Was it a vision? A warning? Just a dream? A strange thought hit him. Did the Almighty know his penchant for prophecy? Was this from Her?

His thought process was interrupted by movement at his feet. Crowley was stirring. Crowley pulled himself to his knees and saw vision Aziraphale’s body. Crowley screamed. Michael noticed and in an instant was on Crowley, swinging her sword and decapitating him.

Aziraphale woke with a start. He was in the shop, Crowley curled beside him and snoring slightly. It was late afternoon by the look of it, but Aziraphale didn’t know how long he had been out. But they were safe and the details of the dream were fading fast. 

Crowley started to stir stretching out then reaching over to where he imagined Aziraphale to be. Aziraphale reached out and took Crowley’s hand. Crowley opened his eyes then frowned a little. 

“Alright angel?”

“Had another nightmare. Or vision dream.” 

“Vision?”

“I saw myself this time, and it felt real, it’s fading now though.” 

“Hmm. Ugh, how long were we out?”

“I’m not quite sure,” Aziraphale said. Crowley reached for his phone and looked at it, frowned, and brought it closer to his face. 

“I think we slept an entire day,” he said at last, “Do you want to go out? Get food. I want to get out a bit.” 

“That would be nice.” 

Aziraphale felt much better after eating and Crowley looked like he was recovered as well. They were both avoiding talking about what they should be doing but Aziraphale thought that could wait a little longer. 

“I need to stop by my flat, check on my plants,” Crowley said. Aziraphale went with him and enjoyed seeing the beauty of the plants. He didn’t know exactly what Crowley did to make them so beautiful but he had an odd feeling that he really didn’t want to know. 

“Let’s go for a drive,” Crowley said, “Get away for an afternoon.” 

“Only if you promise to drive a little slower.” 

“Ngk, fine, a bit.” 

They headed north Aziraphale didn’t really pay attention to where they were going and Crowley didn’t seem to have any specific path either. And Crowley was driving more normal than usual. He was going fast but not so fast as to annoy Aziraphale. 

They were in the countryside and Aziraphale was looking out the side window at an impressive old tree when Crowley suddenly hit the brakes. The Bentley skid and spun and they tumbled off the road. 

Aziraphale tried to keep them both safe from harm and he felt Crowley doing the same. But Crowley ended up pinned against the driver’s seat by a fallen branch.

“Crowley, Crowley love hold on.” 

“M fine, sss k,” Crowley mumbled. Aziraphale got to the driver’s door and miracled the tree off and the door open. He was concentrating on making sure Crowley was uninjured. Aziraphale didn’t feel the other angelic presence until it was too late. 

Someone pulled him back wrapping a gag around his mouth and punching him in the lower back. He didn’t have to see to know it was Sandalphon. Aziraphale fought to get away and got punched again. 

Crowley was trying to get out, but wasn’t as alright as he had proclaimed to be. 

“Get the demon, demon,” Sandalphon ordered, “Alive if you can, dead if you have to.” 

“MMMMM,” Aziraphale struggled harder as he became aware of the unmistakable scent of Hastur. Aziraphale got one hand free and pulled power from Heaven to snap and in a blink Crowley disappeared.

Both Sandalphon and Hastur groaned in frustration and something came in contact with the back of Aziraphale’s head. The world swam, his vision darkened, and he was out.


	4. Ruin

Crowley gasped, then winced at his still tender ribs, and looked around wildly. He was in the bookshop.

“No no no no,” he looked around, “Aziraphale! No!” Crowley ran his hand through his hair looking around and waited. Aziraphale had miracled him back to the bookshop to protect him from Hastur. Now Aziraphale had to be coming back, any moment now. Any moment. Crowley took his mind off that miracling his broken ribs back together. He had spent a little too much power trying to protect both Aziraphale and the Bentley and hadn’t seen the damn tree in time. 

“Come on Aziraphale, come home angel.” 

But the more time passed the more Crowley realized that something must have gone wrong. They must have incapacitated Aziraphale and taken him. But where? The angel had told him the details of his dream, vision, whatever it was. A lake in Scotland and ruins. Crowley scoffed, there were a lot of places that could be. 

Crowley didn’t even know if he was going to be heading to the right place, but decided to start off by teleporting himself to Edinburgh and head out from there. Once in Scotland Crowley reached out searching for anything demonic or angelic, and preferably a combo of the two. 

He concentrated on Aziraphale, the feel of his true form which Crowley knew better now. He caught what he thought might be Aziraphale and followed. He used quite a bit of power to do so teleporting himself instead of relying on human means of getting around and he was aware that he might use too much before even starting to fight. 

Because there was probably going to be a fight. He doubted he could get to Aziraphale grab him and teleport away. Not without at the very least being followed. 

It was dark by the time he found Aziraphale; from where he stood at the edge of the ruins he could make out Michael and Sandalphon holding a bound Aziraphale, and Hastur pacing in the distance.

There was one way into the courtyard and Crowley wondered if they didn’t have Holy Water ready to spray him the instant he stepped inside. He sighed looking upwards in frustration. Then he realized the roof of the whole building was gone. And he had wings. If he flew in and surprised the angels maybe there was a chance. 

Crowley looked up at the stars, “Almighty. I don’t know if this is your plan, but I’m going in there to try to save him no matter what. And if this isn’t your plan then...then I...I’m here to help. I don’t even know if you’re listening but if you are; I will gladly pay whatever price must be paid to save Aziraphale. He is one of your best creations Lord, and I love him and…” 

Crowley sighed. He had no idea where God stood on this issue. He didn’t know if the meteorite stardust was dangerous. But he knew he had to try to save Aziraphale. He would die trying to save Aziraphale if he had to. It would hurt Aziraphale; he knew that and he didn’t want to hurt him but Crowley couldn’t lose Aziraphale again. 

He didn’t know what happened to Angels or Demons when they died. If they just disappeared or if their energy was transferred somewhere. If he had to die he hoped to become a part of the stars. 

But truthfully, he didn’t want to die at all. 

Crowley unfurled his wings as quietly as he could and took to the air finding a perch above the courtyard behind a large tree. Aziraphale looked mostly unharmed aside from a little blood on the back of his head. Michael and Sandalphon were wary but looked bored. Hastur wasn’t really paying attention to anything. 

Crowley took to the sky once again and dove at the angels. He knocked Michael aside, putting his wing between Sandalphon and Aziraphale and grabbing the angel. Before he could take off though Michael recovered aiming her sword for Crowley’s other wing. 

Now that he was on the ground he realized that something else was wrong with Aziraphale, dazed or paralysed, he didn’t move. 

“I’ll get you out of here angel,” Crowley said. For a moment he believed it; he hit Michael aside and pushed passed Sandalphon. Then Hastur came out of nowhere slamming him to the ground. He left wing hit wrong threatening to break but he managed to roll just enough. He kicked upwards connecting with Hastur’s knee but Hastur still managed to pull him up and away.

“Stop! Or I kill him!” Michael’s voice rang out and Crowley stopped and looked. Michael had regained Aziraphale putting her sword to his throat, “I will smite him if you move a muscle.” 

“What do you want,” Crowley said trying to figure out how to get out of the situation. If he could stall Michael out by talking maybe he could figure it out. 

“Your destruction,” Michael said, “And to take Aziraphale before the Almighty.” 

Crowley shook his head, “You’ll pay for this Michael, you don’t know what I can do.” 

Michael gave him a twisted smile, “Oh but I have a new weapon to try. Sandalphon.” 

The portly angel took a vial of cloudy looking liquid. He handed it to Michael who pulled out the stopper and put the vial to Aziraphale’s lips. 

“I could test it on him first,” Michael said, “I would rather take him to the Almighty but…”

“No! No.” 

Aziraphale looked frightened. Though he couldn’t move his body his face was still as expressive as always. Sandaphon took the bottle away and started toward Crowley.

“You will test our new weapon Crowley, or I will behead Aziraphale. Slowly.” 

Sandalphon handed him the vial and Crowley took it. Sandalphon drew his sword and put the tip to Crowley’s chest. 

“Drink, demon.” 

Crowley looked around, blessed blade at his chest, Michael’s sword pressing hard enough to Aziraphale throat to draw blood and Hastur behind him. Maybe, maybe if Michael did take Aziraphale before God, the Almighty would show mercy. Maybe. 

“How do I know you won’t kill him,” Crowley said. 

Michael pressed the sword harder and Aziraphale cried out and jerked. 

“Stop! Stop! Alright, alright. Fuck!” 

Crowley looked at the bottle. He had no idea what it was going to do, how long it would take how bad it would hurt. He was going to try not to show pain, to not scream or cry out no matter how bad it hurt. He glanced at the stars and let out a shuddering breath. Crowley took off his sunglasses so Aziraphale could see his eyes one last time. He looked at Aziraphale and forced a smile. 

“I love you Aziraphale, always.” 

He tipped the bottle to his lips and drank. 

*

Aziraphale fought against the miracle as hard as he could. They had paralyzed him somehow and he didn’t know how to get out of it. He fought over and over, again and again especially after Crowley appeared. He needed to break free and run, run away with Crowley before they were both killed. 

Crowley was holding the bottle of death in his hands and, oh lord, it looked like he was going to drink it. Aziraphale tried to break free, tried to move to tell Crowley to save himself. He didn’t want to watch whatever was going to happen. 

But Crowley looked determined to try and save him. 

“Please,” Aziraphale thought, “Oh please no, I can’t…” 

Crowley lifted the bottle and drank. Aziraphale stopped breathing. He didn’t want to see but he couldn’t look away.

When it happened it was mercifully quick. Crowley frowned, brought his hand over his heart with a gasp, and crumpled to the ground. There were no convulsions, no screams of pain, he was just gone. 

Aziraphale’s heart broke. He almost didn’t care what the angels did to him. But then another feeling broke through. Familiarity. This was like his vision. And in that vision Crowley was not dead. Aziraphale doubled down on his attempts to break free using all the anger and grief and finally felt a crack. He hit it again and again, and just as Sandalphon came at him with a sword he broke free. He sent a blast of energy out knocking them all back. 

He ran for Crowley as he unfurled his wings scooping the demon up and flying into the air. He didn’t think he could go very far and made it across the ruins into a tower before collapsing with Crowley. 

“Crowley? Crowley my love, please come back.” 

Below he could hear Michael shouting orders and knew it wouldn’t be long before both angels and Hastur would be after them. 

“Crowley?”

Crowley jerked and drew in a breath then sat up so quickly he almost hit Aziraphale in the face. 

“Easy Crowley, easy.” 

“Wha…?”

“I don’t know, it didn’t kill you, but we’ll have to figure that out later my dear, we’re going to have to fight.” 

“How? Michael and Sandalphon have swords, Don’t know what Hastur has.” 

Aziraphale sighed and snapped his fingers producing two swords. Crowley took one and looked sheepish.

“Right.” 

“Neither of these are blessed, they won’t hurt you.” 

“Not unless I get stabbed,” Crowley said. 

Aziraphale sighed, “Crowley…” 

Michael appeared before them flying up at the tower and Aziraphale rushed out to meet her sword on sword. Crowley burst out beside him and went for Sandalphon. They all crashed back down toward the ground. 

Aziraphale tried to keep an eye on Crowley. He knew Crowley wasn’t a fighter by nature but he could hold his own. Crowley was dashing in and out of the ruins flying up and crashing down with Sandalphon close behind him. Then he stopped and send rocks tumbling into Sandalphon knocking him down. 

Aziraphale fought with Michael, sword against sword flying up and around to try to get the upper hand. 

There was a change in the air, something felt different and then Crowley was screaming. Sandalphon had blessed the ground in the ruins and had Crowley pressed against the now consecrated ground. 

Aziraphale flew up crashing into Sandalphon sending him flying before turning just in time to stop Michael’s blade. Crowley got up and started fighting again. 

*

Crowley didn’t know what had happened or why he was alive. He had felt a sharp pain and his corporations heart had stopped and he had stopped with it. Then suddenly he was alive and Aziraphale was free. But there would be time to think about it once they were done fighting. 

Aziraphale was handling himself with Michael; for all the softness about the angel he could be a brutal bastard when he needed to be. Sandalphon was a much better fighter and aiming to kill and Crowley tried to keep him at bay and figure out how to draw him into some sort of trap. 

He wove in and out and finally got Sandalphon so into the chase that he didn’t see the falling rock ruins until it was too late. But when the angel got up he had his own tricks and blessed the ground. Crowley was distracted for a moment and Sandalphon knocked him over. Aziraphale came to the rescue and Crowley was back up and fighting though now his feet were burning. 

Hastur chose that exact moment to reappear. He stalked toward Aziraphale and Michael and Crowley knew he was going to envelope them both in Hellfire. He was going to kill Aziraphale. 

Crowley cried out as Sandalphon nicked his shoulder. He stepped back, glancing toward Hastur again. He had to stop Hastur. He could discorporate the demon, throw his sword into him and be done with it. But it would leave him open to whatever Sandalphon would do. 

Save Aziraphale or himself. 

He threw the sword at Hastur, it took the demon’s head off. Crowley would have laughed; but Sandalphon took the opportunity to thrust his sword into Crowley’s exposed back, driving it all the way through until the tip burst from beneath his ribs. It burned. Crowley thought he might have cried out. He certainly did when Sandalphon twisted the blade as he ripped it free. 

There was another, louder cry ringing in his ears as he fell. Aziraphale. Through blurred vision he saw Michael pushed back into the old stonework hard enough for it to crumble around her. Sandalphon hesitated, surprised by the Aziraphale’s wrath, and was struck down in a blaze of angelic power. Aziraphale turned to face Michael but in the blink of an eye she was gone. 

Aziraphale was safe, which was good because Crowley was dying. The blade was angelic and it had wounded both his human form and his true form. He felt both fading, fast. His human form was bleeding out no matter what he did to try and stop it. Having a heartbeat and breathing were something that had always grounded him in the world and now falling back on it was killing him. But he was lost either way. And he burned. The ground he had fallen on was blessed and it burned everywhere it touched. 

“Crowley!” Aziraphale crashed down to the ground beside him, lifting him as gently as could be managed and cradled Crowley to his chest, “I’m sorry this will hurt.” 

Crowley winced as Aziraphale picked him up off the blessed ground and carried him out of the ruins settling down on the ground with Crowley still cradled to Aziraphale’s chest. 

“Crowley?”

“Angel,” Crowley struggled to speak, “mmm...dying.” 

Aziraphale stifled a sob, “I know my love. I’m here, I’ve got you. That was very kind of you, very brave.” 

Crowley tried to protest but the words stuck in his throat as a vicious wave of pain took what little breath he had. He clung to Aziraphale. The angel brought his hand to Crowley’s cheek stroking gently and trying to keep Crowley focused on him. Crowley could see the pain in Aziraphale’s face, tears slipping free.

“I love you Crowley, I love you so much.” 

“I love you,” Crowley managed to get out. Crowley felt numb, cold. He kept his gaze on Aziraphale until he could no longer see. Crowley’s essence left his corporation and he found himself surrounded by the bright light and warmth of Aziraphale’s true form. 

Crowley was surrounded by Aziraphale and in that all consuming love Crowley slipped away.


	5. Falling Stars

Aziraphale heard something behind him, turning to see Hastur discorporating thenlooked at Crowley just in time to see Sandalphon run him through.

Aziraphale screamed. He pushed Michael back and charged Sandalphon. Aziraphale killed him without hesitation or second thought and was about to do the same to Michael when she ran. 

He rushed to Crowley’s side. Crowley was gasping and trembling, and Aziraphale could feel the wound was not just to his corporeal form but his true form as well. He tried to be as gentle as possible as he scooped Crowley up and got him off the consecrated ground that was hurting him before settling down on the ground again. Crowley managed to choke out what Aziraphale already knew; that Crowley was dying. 

Aziraphale did his best to comfort Crowley his heart breaking with every struggled gasp or moan of pain Crowley uttered. As Crowley neared the end Aziraphale pushed forward with his true form and surrounded Crowley in as much love as he could possibly muster, hoping it was enough. 

It seemed like it worked, Crowley was calm returning the feeling of love as he passed. 

Just as Crowley died Aziraphale was hit with blinding light; he felt himself being moved and though he struggled for a moment he had to give in. He opened his eyes blinking in confusion. 

He was in what looked like a workshop, with tools and shelves of books and a bright light he turned towards almost expecting a window. He gasped. 

“Aziraphale.” 

“Lord, I…” Aziraphale did not know what to say. He had not seen or talked to God in a long, long time. 

“Come, sit down, we must talk,” She said.

“Of course Lord,” he said sitting before her desk. He could not look Her in the face and stared at Her hands and waited. He was still in shock, still utterly broken from losing Crowley, and now worried he had bought his own destruction by killing Sandalphon. 

“Look at me Aziraphale,” She said. Her voice was calm, but left no doubt that it was an order to be obeyed. Aziraphale swallowed hard and looked. Her face was kind and he felt Her love soothing the worst stings of pain. 

“You love him,” she said. 

“Yes Lord, I did very much love Crowley.” 

“A demon?”

“Yes. I know there must have been reasons for his fall, but he was not all bad.” 

“No. He prayed to me tonight, did he tell you?”

“There wasn’t time,” Aziraphale said, something pulling at his heart. There hadn’t been time for a lot of things.

“He said that if your destruction was not in my plans he would be willing to give up anything to save you. That he would try to do it anyway.”

“Oh,” Aziraphale couldn’t help the tears that fell, “Oh and it worked for the moment at least. Am I...am I here to be destroyed? For smiting Sandalphon?” He had a feeling that was exactly why he was there and that perhaps if he admitted he knew that God would be merciful and end it quickly. To his surprise she smiled softly. 

“No. Michael and Sandalphon acted against my will. You will not face destruction. Neither will Michael for all her misguided actions.” 

“And the stardust? I...sorry Lord,” Aziraphale blushed. 

“It is more complicated than the power of Holy Water or Hellfire. It is absolutely deadly and will destroy angel or demon. But only if I allow it. It kills by my will alone. I did not will Crowley to die, though he fainted briefly because he thought he would die.” 

“So you saved Crowley, so he could save me,” Aziraphale said, “But he is gone anyway.” 

God stood, “Come with me.” Aziraphale followed Her over to a workbench where a tiny spark of light floated, encased in glass. There was something familiar about it and Aziraphale could not help but reach toward it. He put a finger to the glass then gasped. 

“Crowley?” He looked at God and she nodded. 

“There was a spark left when I pulled you both to heaven. He is not gone, he will not die, but it will take time for him to recover. I still have need of you both and your intertwinings have proved productive. Here is what will happen. I am sending Crowley to be reborn in starlight. I told you that you do not face destruction but you must be punished for slaying a fellow angel. While Crowley is being reborn, you will be imprisoned in a star near to him. When Crowley is reborn you will both fall back to earth.” 

Aziraphale tried to process everything. He wanted to ask questions of how long he would be away and would Crowley be exactly the same, would he still be a demon but he stilled his tongue. This was a great mercy. Though they would have to spend time apart they would both return to earth and have each other. It was just. Aziraphale bowed down before Her.

“Thank you, Almighty, this is a wonderful mercy. I am forever at your service. Am I to tell Crowley what happened?”

“He will know.”

Aziraphale nodded. It felt as if his heart were already mending. Crowley was not gone, it would be some time before they saw each other again but they would reunite, and that was good enough for Aziraphale. 

They would be able to remake their lives on earth together after their time amongst the stars, he could be patient for that. 

*

Aziraphale made it to earth first; shimmering down like a bright white falling star and landing much where the Lord had picked him up. It didn’t look like much had changed; he would figure out how long they had been gone later. For now he waited, somewhat patiently, for a second star to fall.

He saw it heading right for him and landing not five feet away. The heat and shimmer faded away and Aziraphale’s breath caught in his throat. Crowley stood there, alive and well and blinking around him before setting his eyes on Aziraphale. 

“Angel.” 

That was all Aziraphale needed, he ran toward Crowley and the latter managed a couple steps before he was in the angel’s arms. Aziraphale couldn’t help but sob into Crowley’s shoulder. 

“‘Sss alright angel, I’m here,” Crowley said. Crowley tipped his head up gently and Aziraphale could see that he too was crying. 

“Oh I thought I had lost you my dear. I love you, oh I love you.” 

“I love you too angel. I missed you. I’m so glad we’re back together.” 

They kissed, they hugged, neither wanting to be apart from the other, holding each other until the sun came up around the ruins. 

“Come on angel, we should start figuring out what to do,” Crowley said, pulling away slightly but keeping a tight hold of Aziraphale’s hand, “Together.” 

“Together,” Aziraphale repeated his heart so full of love and joy he thought it might burst, “Together.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everybody who read this! Almost gave up on it and didn't turn out quite like I expected but it is what it is.


End file.
